The Wedding
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Han and Leia's wedding. Well my version anyway. Hope you like it!


NOTE: (_Don't hate on it. Something I wrote cause I watched "Return of the Jedi and thought there needed to be a wedding so I wrote it in class_)

* * *

Who would have guessed that only two years after the overthrow of the Empire, Han Solo would be wringing his hands, sweating nervously, jumping at little noises, while standing next to an alter. That he would be standing in the nicest clothes he'd even owned, with his hair brushed, and for once to not slouching. _He wouldn't have even guessed it!_ Chewie stood next to him bathed and with his fur brushed! Which was kind of a big thing for him. The room he was standing in was full of people he had done business with or friend's of Leia. After all, she was a princess and who would want to miss that wedding?

"_Han, calm down."_ Luke's voice echoed in Han's head.

"Yeah, kid," He whispered back, "Not the best date for your sister to decide its okay to be late."

Leia made it a point to never be late for anything, that way she could point out all the times Han was.

Uneasily, Han shifted from foot to foot. He knew what most of the thoughts in the room were. _She is marrying him? She could do so much better! Has she lost her mind! He is more than likely just after her money._ None of these things were true, except maybe she could do better….never mind. What was there out there better than him?

With each passing second the pit in his stomach tightened. Chewbacca nudged him, forcing him out of his day dream.

Lando was sitting on the front row smiling at him, making awkward faces trying to make him laugh. The two robots who had been with the group through everything were sitting next to him. The gold one (what was his name? Sir Whines a whole lot? C3PO?) was talking to R2D2 quietly.

Just then, the doors in the back of the room opened. Everyone stood and gasped at the sight coming through the doors.

Two small girls came in, wearing matching lilac dress and scattered flower petals as they walked.

Luke and Leia came in together. Luke looked handsome in his Jedi attire as he led Leia down the aisle. Leia….is was a true vision of beauty. Her hair was swept up in a bun of loose curls, with some trailing down her back. Her veil was white lace with a simple swirl pattern on it. In her lace gloved hands was a bouquet of purple and white flowers. The top of her dress was sleeveless and had a design made out of pearls to make her veil. It connected to the bottom of her dress via a lilac colored silk belt. The bottom of her dress was something he had never seen her in before, she was wearing something puffy! It must've been layers and layers of white tool! A white train followed behind them.

Han released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Leia was too shy to look up more than she had too to walk. She squeezed Luke's arm, depending on him not to let her fall. This was really happening. It was her wedding day. The man standing at the end waiting for her, she dared herself to look, looked like the best looking guy in all the galaxies!

"This is it." Luke whispered to his sister. "You ready?"

"I was ready and waiting for him to ask." She tried to move her mouth as little as possible.

"Then Leia," Luke stopped and looked at her once they'd reached the end of the aisle. "I'm giving you to him."

"Thank you, Luke. Now you get married so I can give you away!" She blushed as Luke escorted her up to the alter then took his place in Han's line of men.

Finally, Han got to see her full on. As usual it almost knocked him off his feet.

His trembling hands reached forward to lift her veil, he had to prepare himself for this one.

Leia slowly cast her eyes up as she felt her veil lift. Han's emotions weren't betrayed to her, that is until he smiled at her. He was just as happy as she was.

Neither of them noticed the man that was now talking, the man who was marrying them. They were just far too caught up in the vision in front of them.

Finally it came time for vows.

"Han?" The pressed.

"I promise to love you," He didn't remove his eyes from Leia's, "No matter what comes at us, I'll always protect you. Well, as much as you'll let me." He laughed, "I want to hold you and make sure you're never without. You're the home my heart searched for so long. I never intend to let you go."

"Leia?"

Leia sniffled then began with a smile, "You've saved me countless times, you know you hold my heart. I promise to keep getting in situations that you have to save me from. I promise I'll love you with my whole heart. Nothing can separate us, well nothing so far anyway," She paused to laugh, "I cant imagine going on without you now. I love you, Han Solo."

When the 'I do's' were asked, both answered quickly. R2D2 brought up the rings and they slid each on carefully.

"You're now man and wife. You may kiss your bride." They didn't bother for his permission.

Leia dropped her bouquet and wrapped her arms around Han's neck; while Han's arm wrapped around her waist. Their lips met for a quick but deep kiss. At this, the room erupted in cheers and hoots, along with all sorts of other noises.

When they finally parted, both had grins stretching from ear to ear.

"Wow." Han breathed, looking down at her.

The intensity made Leia blush even deeper.

"Come on," He took her hand carefully in his and pulled her back down the aisle.

Several glittering things were thrown over their heads as they exited out of the building. Luke, Chewie, and the rest of their guests following closely behind.

"Will the rest of our lives be as interesting as the last few were?" Leia asked once they had reached the stairs of the building.

"I hope so. Don't want things to get boring." Han laughed as he lifted her up to kiss her once again.

"Come on, you two! Save that for later, right now its party time!" Luke called over to them from the vehicle he was standing next to.

"Kid!" Han put a finger up to tell Luke to be quiet, "when you find the woman of your dreams, try and restrain yourself."

"Woman of your dreams?" Leia beamed at her new title.

"Yes, Sweetheart." Han turned back to her as he set her down on the ground.

"I like that title." She giggled.

"I knew you would, Mrs. Solo."

"I think I like that one even more."

"Glad to hear it." Han chuckled as he led her towards the vehicle Luke and Chewbacca had crawled into already.

* * *

_Boom! Well, I love them together! What else can I say? I know to some people I might have royally screwed this up but I had so much fun writing it! Hope you liked it!_

_RAWR_


End file.
